XGB
by Drakai
Summary: Extreme Ghostbusters crossover. Egon Spengler's class always was rather empty. Only this year, with the spirits of the dead rising, the blond and his friends will be more than enough. Naruto/Kylie Griffin.


"Hey, what's the deal, I thought this was Egon Spengler's class?" A guy in a wheelchair wearing a red vest commented as he entered the classroom.

"You thought right." A Goth girl surrounded by books said, not looking up.

"So where is everybody?" He then looked at the book she was reading. "Spengler's Spirit Guide? Cool."

"You've read it?" The girl asked, a little shocked.

"Me? Nah. But I know all about Spengler. He was an OGB, as in 'Original Ghostbuster'. Those guys rock. Man, if I could get I chance to blast some ghosts…"

"Ghosts?" A tall Latino man entered the room, yawning. "Please, everybody with half a brain cell knows they don't exist." He sat in the row behind the girl, checking his watch. "I mean you'd have to be a real…" He paused when he saw the books, and the look the Goth was shooting him.

"Real slick, pal. Open mouth, insert foot."

"Then why are you here, Mr. 'Half a brain cell'?" He checked his watch again.

"You in a hurry there, pal?"

"The name's Eduardo Rivera. And I'm waiting for a friend."

"And why are you here."

"This class is what you'd call an 'E-Z-A'." He grinned,

"And what about you, bro?" The guy in the wheelchair asked the rather chubby black man that just entered. "You here for the 'E-Z-A'?" He mimicked Eduardo.

"'E-Z-A'? Sorry, I don't follow rap music much."

"He's asking ya if you believe in ghosts." Eduardo explained.

"I've never seen them." The guy shrugged. "But what I have seen is the Ecto-1, at an auto show. That was the Ghostbusters' vehicle."

"Those guys did have some serious hardware, didn't they?" A new voice called from the back. Everybody turned to see a blond man in simple jeans and a black shirt, wearing a black leather jacket, with a motorcycle helmet under his arm. "Hey, I'm not late, am I?"

"A few minutes sooner wouldn't have hurt." Eduardo got up from his seat and shook hands with the newcomer.

"Eduardo, I see you chose this class after all."

"Hey, E-Z-A." The blond shook his head and turned to the other three. "Hey there, name's Naruto Namikaze."

"Roland Jackson." The black man nodded his greeting.

"And I'm Garrett Miller. That's with two t's, two r's and two l's." The paralytic introduced himself, nudging the girl, who was staring at Naruto with a slight blush.

"I'm… I'm Kylie Griffin." She shook herself.

"My pleasure." Naruto bowed and kissed the back of her hand, making her blush return with a vengeance.

"I never understood how you do that." Eduardo commented.

"It's called 'Being a Gentleman'. You should try it sometimes. And, before you ask, I'm here for the mythology." Naruto turned to Garrett, who just opened his mouth.

"Mythology?" Kylie asked him. "What do you mean?"

"You see, not all entities the Original Ghostbusters faced were ectoplasmic nature. Some were clearly demonic. For instance, there was this one called Gre-"

"He's correct." And older man with a blond ponytail stood in front of the desk, wiping his glasses. "Some entities had crossed the threshold between our realm and the demonic one. Why our first grand case was a Mesopotamian deity."

"It's him." Garrett grinned.

"Doctor Spengler." Kylie smiled.

"This old dude?" Eduardo turned to Naruto, who nodded.

"Five people?" The doctor commented as he scanned the room.

"Most people just aren't interested in the supernatural, Doctor Spengler." Kylie said, looking at the teacher in admiration.

"That's quite a turnout. More than double the class I had last semester." He said happily, making Naruto sweat drop.

"This guy for real?" Eduardo muttered to himself.

"We'll see, I guess."

"Excuse me, professor, am I late?"

"No, no, we were just about to…" He turned to the new presence and paused. "Janine? Janine Melnitz, is that you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm a big fan of continuing education." The woman grinned. She was a few years younger than Egon, with long red hair and glasses, wearing a blue business suit. "And what about you, Egon? Still living alone in that old firehouse?" He chuckled.

"Class, this is Janine Melnitz. She used to be the Ghostbusters' receptionist."

"I like to think our relationship was more than that."

"True." Egon nodded to himself. "She also did our taxes." She huffed. Naruto just laughed silently at the scene.

"And so, to classify an entity as 'paranormal', one must put it through the following checklist." Almost an hour later Egon was well in his lecture.

"What the hell is this stuff? When's he gonna get to the good part?" Garrett turned to the others. Roland, Kylie and Naruto were, along with Janine, paying attention to the lecture. And Eduardo was sleeping.

Suddenly, a small, green blob with a face and arms impacted with Eduardo's face, waking him up.

"Huh, what the… Gah!" The blob screamed and him behind a chair in front of Eduardo.

"That… Was...? Was that…?"

"Yes. That was a ghost." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, though, they're not real." Kylie said with no small amount of sarcasm in her voice.

"Slimer! What's wrong?" The blob flew in front of Egon and started jabbering almost unintelligibly. Egon just nodded.

"The PKE meters. What's wrong with them? They activated?" Egon adjusted his glasses and hurried to the door, before he stopped, abruptly.

"Does anyone have some mode of transportation? I came by buss."

"We can take my Mustang." Roland offered. "It's parked out front."

"I have a bike, too. I can take one." Naruto said. Kylie walked to him with a small blush, while the others left with Roland.

"Hey, where'd you get your license, pal?"

"Come on, grandma, move it!"

Roland was driving his Mustang through the town on their way to Egon's place. Slowly. Very slowly.

"Don't mind them, Roland." Janine said from the back seat as she put her hands on his shoulders. "You're very conscientious." Everybody else looked to the left. Naruto was riding a black Kawasaki Ninja with red and green hazard signs on the sides, and a bored look on his face. Kylie had her hands wrapped around his stomach with a blush on her face, which would've been seen if she wasn't wearing a helmet. It was also black with red and green hazard signs on the sides.

When they got to the firehouse that served as the old Ghostbusters HQ, Egon tried the door, only to find it locked.

"You don't have a key, do you?" Eduardo said.

"Of course I do. In my briefcase. Which I left at the classroom."

"Step aside." Garrett wheeled himself to the door and turned his back on it. "I have a surefire way of picking locks." He slammed his back into the door. A small creak was heard, and the door was forced open.

"Congratulations, muscle head. You broke the door." Naruto deadpanned, entering the firehouse after Garrett.

"Oh stow it hotshot."

Egon ignored the door and rushed to the table that held the old meters, which were currently bleeping like crazy. "Hm, interesting." The others spread around the room. Roland was admiring the Ecto-1, while the others were crowded around a small metal tube with red lights.

"Hey, what's this?" Eduardo took the tube, examining it. Egon turned and looked at the machine.

"That's a Spectral Proto-capacitator. What would in layman's terms be known as-"

"A Ghost Beacon." Kylie finished for him, taking the tube.

"You know your Spengler." She blushed under his praise.

"Teacher's pet." Garrett muttered, earning him a smack on the back of his head from Naruto.

"Don't antagonize the lady."

Kylie, however, was oblivious to the two's banter. She was inching to the on switch of the Beacon, but was stopped by Egon, who took the device from her.

"Careful now. We don't want anything answering."

"Sorry." Egon nodded and returned to the meters.

"In the new subway station. I'll have to check this out."

"I'm coming too, you know how you get nosebleeds when you're underground." Janine grasped his arm.

"Take us with you man." Garrett said with an excited and hopeful look on his face.

"No, absolutely not. It's too dangerous. Class dismissed." He dressed in his old Ghostbusters uniform and left, accompanied by Janine.

'Wait, are we gonna get quizzed on this?" Eduardo asked Naruto as the five of them left to their homes.


End file.
